1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general technical field of material treatment, in particular the field of thin films, especially semiconductor thin films, the field of wafers of material, the field of semiconductor wafers, especially silicon wafers, and wafers of type IV and type IV-IV semiconductors, in order to obtain electronic or optoelectronic components such as integrated circuits, photovoltaic elements or cells, or microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) or microoptoelectromechanical systems (MOEMS) or display devices, such as flat screens or camera devices.
2. Prior Art
European patent EP-A-0 924 769 discloses a process in which a structure is fabricated by successively stacking several layers. During its production, one particular layer is located within the depth of the final structure, which layer has the intrinsic property, when it is subsequently subjected to a light flux, of selectively absorbing this flux and of causing an exfoliation effect that allows the structure to be divided into two wafers.
According to one example described, the fabricated structure, formed by a multilayer stack includes, within its depth, a hydrogen-rich amorphous silicon layer. Applying a light flux to this structure results in rapid evolution of hydrogen in this layer, such that the structure divides.